bzrockcomfandomcom-20200214-history
LOVE PHANTOM
Romanized Title LOVE PHANTOM Japanese Title LOVE PHANTOM English Title LOVE PHANTOM Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 1995 Translated by B'z On-line Music Site by Keen Edited by OFF THE LOCK Romaji You must know what I am I must tell you what I've been loving I'm nothing, lifeless, soulless... Cause I'm a LOVE PHANTOM iranai nani mo sutete shimaou kimi wo sagashi samayou MY SOUL STOP THE TIME, SHOUT IT OUT gaman dekinai boku wo zenbu ageyou sewashii machi no kanji ga iya da yo kimi wa inai kara yume ni mukai kousaten wo wataru tochuu no hito wa ii ne futari de hitotsu ni narechau koto wo kimochi ii to omou uchi ni sukoshi no zure mo yurusenai sekoi ningen ni natteta yo kimi ga inai to ikirarenai atsui houyou nashi jya imi ga nai nee futari de hitotsu desho yin & yang kimi ga boku wo sasaete kureru kimi ga boku wo jiyuu ni shite kureru tsuki no hikari ga sou suru you ni kimi no senaka ni suberi ochiyou (Soshite watashi wa tsubusareru) chodo kaze no nai umi no you ni taikutsu na hibi datta omoeba hana mo iro aseteita yo kimi ni au made wa nureru karada tokete shimau hodo hiru mo yoru mo hanarezu ni sugoshita toki wa hontou na no kimi wa ima nani omou hara no soko kara kimi no namae wo sakende tobidashita It's my soul kara no karada ga tobo tobo to hashagu machi wo aruku hoshii kimochi ga seichoushi sugite ai suru koto wo wasurete banno no kimi no maboroshi wo boku no naka ni tsukutteta iranai nani mo sutete shimaou kimi wo sagashi samayou MY SOUL STOP THE TIME, SHOUT IT OUT gaman dekinai boku wo zenbu ageyou Japanese You must know what I am I must tell you what I've been loving I'm nothing, lifeless, soulless... Cause I'm a LOVE PHANTOM いらない何も 捨ててしまおう 君を探し彷徨う MY SOUL STOP THE TIME, SHOUT IT OUT がまんできない 僕を全部あげよう せわしい街のカンジがいやだよ 君はいないから 夢に向かい交差点を渡る 「途中の人」はいいね ふたりでひとつに なれちゃうことを 気持ちいいと思ううちに 少しのズレも許せない せこい人間になってたよ 君がいないと生きられない 熱い抱擁なしじゃ 意味がない ねえ、 2人でひとつでしょ yin&yan 君が僕を支えてくれる 君が僕を自由にしてくれる 月の光がそうするように 君の背中にすべり落ちよう ［そして私はつぶされる］ 丁度 風のない海のように 退屈な日々だった 思えば花も色褪せていたよ 君に会うまでは 濡れる体 溶けてしまうほど 昼も夜も離れずに 過ごした時はホントなの 君は今何おもう 腹の底から君の名前を 叫んでとびだしたIt's my soul カラのカラダがとぼとぼと はしゃぐ街を歩く 欲しい気持ちが成長しすぎて 愛することを忘れて 万能の君の幻を 僕の中に作ってた いらない何も 捨ててしまおう 君を探し彷徨う MY SOUL STOP THE TIME, SHOUT IT OUT がまんできない 僕を全部あげよう English Translation You must know what I am I must tell you what I've been loving I'm nothing, lifeless, soulless... Cause I'm a LOVE PHANTOM I don't want anything, I'll throw it all away My soul searches and wanders for you Stop the time, shout it out, I can't hold it back anymore I'll give you all of me I hate the atmosphere of this bustling city, Because you're not here I envy those crossing the streets, On the way to realizing their dreams When our two bodies become one, I feel such glorious ecstasy I wouldn't allow even the slightest shift I've become so shallow I can't go on living without you Life has no meaning without your passionate embrace Say, weren't we two as one, yin and yang? You have made me what I am You set me into freedom And just like the moonlight, I'll glide down your back I'm crushed Like the ocean without the slightest wind The past was filled with such boring days Thinking about it, even the colors of flowers were tainted, Right until I met you As if two wet bodies have been molded into one We're unseparated, day or night Those past moments, were they true? What do you have in mind now? From the bottom of my stomach, I ran and cried out your name, it's my soul! My empty body limps along weakly Within this blossoming city The feeling of wanting grew acute So much so that I forgot the true meaning of love A perfect image of you I've created that mirage within myself I don't want anything, I'll throw it all away My soul searches and wanders for you Stop the time, shout it out, I can't hold it back anymore I'll give you all of me